A computer network system may include a group of computers (e.g., clients, servers, smart routers) and other computing hardware devices that are linked together through one or more communication channels to facilitate communication and/or resource-sharing, via one or more specifically programmed graphical user interfaces (GUIs) of the present disclosure, among a wide range of users. However, monitoring and recognizing user behaviors related to use of the systems and computers typically requires external devices and personnel.